My Angel
by sparks.bolts
Summary: It's Zack's death anniversary and a Certain Bartender is visiting for the first time. Zack x Tifa one-shot. INSPIRED BY ALIALKA's "The Blue One".


MY first one-shot! I usually don't make one-shot, but this idea just strucked me like lightning the other night when i was listening to a song... Then BAM! This FF was created! Heh. Special Thanks to my friend, Zach (a.k.a Wacky Zachy lol) because without him, I would've written this. Also, Co-written by my *coughcough* sister, Liz.

INSPIRED BY: Alialka's "The Blue One".

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Truth hurts. T.T

------------------------------------  
It was today. Today was his death anniversary. And today was the first time she was visiting his grave. After all of these years, she never got the chance to visit his grave. She never got the courage to visit, Because after all these years, she couldn't accept his death.

"This shouldn't be hard... Right?" She thought. She took a few steps forward, cautious and slow. With every step, making her heart ache with broken memories flashing through her head. As she stood infront of The Buster Sword, lying on the ground. She closed her eyes, when a sudden moment of tranquility wrapped around her.

She looked around. It was a beautiful sight. She was no longer at the Wastelands of Midgar. She was standing at the shore of a lake with shining light blue hue and over towering mountains at the side, Sun rising slowly above.

She sighed, Feeling his presence. His warmth around her frame, Strong arms that held her close.

"I'm suprised to see you here, Teef. YOU. Of all people." He said, feeling smug. "Never thought I'd see the day you'll visit me."

"Even in death... Still still cheery as ever huh?" She chuckled as shook her head. He laughed, that echoed through the surroundings, making her feel warm inside.

She breath in. And then, exhaled.

"Being here, It's... nice. I could get used to this." She turned around to meet bright blue orbs, staring at her.

"Don't even think about killing yourself!" He said, a hint of a threat in his voice.

She pouted. "You'd think I'd do that? I'm hurt, Zack." She said, acting like she was hurt by his words.

"Drama queen." He replied, sticking his tongue out at her with a grin, making her giggle.

"It's not fair that Cloud get's to talk to her whenever he wants to..." She frowned. "He get's to see her all the time."

"It's not the only thing they do, you know." He grinned, As her eyes widened. "They usually go skipping around the flowerfield." He mused.

"Hmm? I thought Nobody was supposed to step on the flowers?" She asked.

"Yeah, Aerith's so unfair. She let's that Chocobo-Butt skip at her flowers while she keeps on nagging me with her "Step on my flowers and you'll die again" speach... I mean, It's hard not to step on those flowers when It's all around you." He said while folding his arms across his chest.

She laughed, almost musically to his ears. "You know, they're gonna kill you in your afterlife If they heard that. Probably with your Buster Sword."

"Probably... But you wouldn't let that happen won't you?" He said with a smug smile.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. He put his arms around her frame as sky blue eyes clashed with crimson ones.

"Call it a hunch, But I think It has something to do with Love." He whispered, as he pressed his lips against hers. She cupped both his cheeks as he lifted her up and swinging her into his arms, making her smile into the kiss. She missed this. His soft touch, that will always linger in her skin. His arms, that will always make her feel everything's alright even if it's not. His lips, that always makes her forget everything around her.

She smiled, as he dropped her in front of him and grabbed her bare hands with his own and softly brushed his lips to her knuckles.

"I've missed you." He whispered, still holding on to her hands.

"I...hate you..." She mumbled, as she took her hands away from Zack. She both meant and did not meant what she just said.

"What? I'm already dead, and no longer associated with Shin-Ra, and you still hate me?" He asked, As he turned around, hurt by her words. "Way to make me feel loved, Teef..." He huffed.

"... I hated you for walking out of my life, taking your hands and their precious touch away from me." She said softly. Zack turned around to face her, to see tears brimmed in her crimson eyes.

"But you know what hurts the most? Waking up each and everyday, thinking of what could have been If you hadn't grabbed your sword and walked away..." Tears stung in her eyes, as she blinked them away.

"I never got to apologize... For everything that I said, that night." Oh how she remembered that night. It was a nightmare that came to life. A nightmare that will always haunt her. The night that he walked out of her life.

"Tifa.." He grabbed both her hands and squeezed them lightly "You never had to ask for forgiveness..."

"I had to... For my own sake" She smiled sadly as she claimed his lips to hers. Her fingertips tracing the scar on his face as they kissed for awhile.

"  
Teef, You have to go now. They need you there." He mumbled under her lips. Her fingertips still holding his face, as their foreheads touched.

"You'll be fine now right?"

I'll be fine. She answered.

"No more guilt trip?"

She giggled. He always know how to lighten up everything. "No more guilt trip. I promise." She mumured, as he pressed another kiss against her lips.

"Thank you... For Visiting and Remembering."

She shook her head and whispered. "I could never forget..."

"I'll see you around... Tifa." Zack said with slightly sad, but sincere smile. And with one last smile from Tifa, Zack walked away. Tifa closed her eyes and re-opened them, to see The Buster Sword, lying on the ground. Tifa picked it up and shoved the Buster Sword to the ground and let it stand. All it represented. Pride, Glory, and Honor. Now, was Shattered Dreams. Zack's Shattered Dreams. Nothing now, but a memory.

She was snapped from her thoughts when a familiar ringing was heard. She answered her PHS.

"Tifa." A soft voice from the other line, with kid's laughter following.

"Yes Cloud?" She smiled, thinking of what Zack had said earlier about Cloud and Aerith skipping most of the time in her flowerfield. Oh she was so happy for his childhood friend. He finally forgave himself over the flowergirl's death.

"Where are you? The kids said you left awhile ago." Cloud asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just... Visiting an old, forgotten friend." She whispered.

"You okay, Tifa?"

"I'll be fine, Cloud." She smiled again. "I know I'll be fine." She thought, As she closed her PHS.

Her fingertips brushed the hilt of the Buster Sword once more and looked up to the sky.

And saw a single snow-white feather, falling. Tifa opened her palm as the feather landed swiftly, And she heard a faint whisper in the wind.

_I'll be here, When you need me Tifa. I'll be here, When it all falls apart. _

Crimson eyes blinked with tears that threaten to fall, a faint smile on her lips. She held on the feather tightly, and whispered back.

_I know you will. I'll see you around. Zack... _

_My Angel. _

----------------------------------

^_^ Review Please!


End file.
